It's Not Happening
by BaBaKaNuSh-13
Summary: It's the last battle. How will Harry and Ginny cope? What will happen to them? Will Harry survive it? One-off fic.


_And if I could  
I surely would today  
And if I knew  
All the words to say  
And I could  
Wisp you away  
To my world  
  
But you might say  
Its just the luck of the draw  
You might say  
That you've done this before  
You might feel  
That you're ten foot tall some days  
  
And all I ever wanted to be  
Remains right here with you and me and the times we've had and the times we're yet to see  
You and me and the things we've done  
And I'm sure it's meant to be  
Do you?  
Do you?  
Do you?  
Do you agree?  
  
You find it all  
And you've thrown it all away  
And what you learn in school  
You can lose in a day  
Many stand for you  
They will stand today  
  
You might say  
It's just the luck of the draw  
You might say  
That you've done this before  
You might feel  
That you're ten foot tall some days  
  
And all I ever wanted to be  
Remains right here with you and me and the times we've had and the times we're yet to see  
You and me and the things we've done  
And I'm sure it's meant to be  
Do you?  
Do you?  
Do you?  
Do you agree?  
  
'10 Ft Tall'_  
**-Pete Murray-**

Time seemed to stop, and the swirling vortex that had started a few hours before suddenly stilled with an eerie abruptness. Ginny panicked as she was swept off her feet in the resulting vacuum that the change in the air created, landing with a _thump_ on the hard ground. It smelled like blood and death.  
  
What had just happened?   
  
Fearing the worst, Ginny forced herself to turn to where the eye of the storm had been, eyes drifting, unseeing, over the chaos and death that the last few hours had left ... not to mention the death that she'd caus... no, there would be time to think of that later, she told herself firmly. Her eyes kept roving determinedly until she spotted, not fifty yards away, the lone figure standing in the field of fallen soldiers.  
  
She continued to watch as he swayed on the spot and finally crumpled, falling as if in slow motion towards the ring of cleared ground, scorched and pitted, chunks of grass blasted out of the dirt; the duelling ground. She screamed desperately, and it echoed eerily across the devastated land, fallen silent with the respite at the end of the hurricane.  
  
"NO!" she screamed again, finally finding her feet and unconsciously getting up, scrambling upright, leaping unfeelingly over the bodies of fellow classmates, both dead and alive. She could hear her own breath, loud and harsh, gasping for more air, heart pounding out each second in a slow rhythm, time stretching on forever. She hurdled over one last corpse, one she was glad to see dead ... and she'd made it. She flung herself down to the ground, next to the chosen one's fallen body.  
  
"Harry?" she whispered urgently, voice higher with worry. She took in his appearance. He was pale and bloody, glasses askew and hair messier than ever, sticky with blood. His robes were torn and scorched, and, most worryingly of all, his eyes remained closed. "_Harry?_" she tried again, more urgently this time. He ... he just couldn't ...  
  
Green eyes flickered open wearily and gazed at her. They widened as they recognised her lightly freckled features and deep red hair.  
  
"G-G-Gin-ny?"  
  
"Shhhh," the girl soothed, lightly cupping Harry's blood-slickened face in her hands, "it's okay, I'll get some help."  
  
"No," he said, weakly, shaking his head and his eyes conveying a sheer panic, "d-don't leave me, G-Ginny ... y-you ... you c-can't-"  
  
Harry broke off as a spasm of coughing shook his worn-out body. He closed his eyes in pain as the coughs wracked his frame. Ginny pulled his head up slightly, frightened. She noticed a thin trail of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Harry – no ... just stay awake, okay? I won't leave you if you won't leave me. Fair?" Ginny said in a panic.  
  
Harry looked up into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. "Fair," he said quietly with a slight smile. She could see the effort that went into his every movement.  
  
Ginny looked up around her, seeking help as Harry closed his eyes. She saw Lupin nearby, making his way over to her as fast as he could with the apparent broken leg that he was sporting. A look of fear and horror was disfiguring his weary features at the sight of the prone Harry in her arms.  
  
Ginny glanced down at the man draped across her lap. He was growing paler by the moment underneath the blood that swathed his face in an almost unrecognisable mask. Why weren't there any mediwitches coming to help? Couldn't they see that their hero needed help, and that he needed it _now_?  
  
It seemed that everyone was too engrossed in their own joy at seeing Lord Voldemort dead once and for all. They didn't give a damn that the one that had saved them was now lying prone on the ground, dy...  
  
No, he isn't going to ...  
  
She turned back to Harry's pale face and realised that he was too still.  
  
"Harry!" She cried in alarm. "Don't you dare close your eyes!" Her own voice sounded shrill and foreign to her.  
  
This couldn't be happening to her ... this couldn't be happening to Harry ... not to her Harry ... not now, after ...  
  
Harry refused to open his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Lupin was by their side. "Ginny? How is he? Is he still ...?" He trailed off, leaving the question open, unable to finish the painful sentence.  
  
Ginny was incapable to look at Lupin's anguish-filled eyes. "He's – he's fading fast ... he needs medical attention ... and fast ..."  
  
Lupin looked taken back at the blunt honesty and distance of her voice. He nodded his head in a sharp manner, trying to overcome some of his fear and worry. "I'll get him some, then ..."  
  
He leant down to regard his best-friend's son ... no, Harry had become more than that to Lupin, Harry was more like Lupin's long-lost younger brother ... his friend in his own right. Lupin bushed Harry's hair back from his forehead in an unexpected move and an unreadable look came into his eyes. "You're like a son to me, Harry ... I never got to tell you that before ... don't you dare leave me know ..." a tear began to work at the grime on the werewolf's cheek. "I never told you how much you made me want to hold onto life ... even after your father's death ... and Sirius' ... I didn't want to go on, but you made me hope ... thank you, Harry ... I owe you so much ..."  
  
With that, he bent down quickly and brushed a fatherly kiss to Harry's forehead, unsteadily straightening up and moving as fast as he could toward the Medic's Tent that had just been set up, white flag with the crossed wands flapping easily in the somehow-calm breeze. It all seemed so wrong ...  
  
Ginny gazed after Lupin. She knew that, like she, Lupin would not live long if Harry ...  
  
No, he won't, so don't even think it ...  
  
"Harry?" Ginny was growing even more worried at his lack of response. No, he couldn't ...  
  
Ginny began to grow mad at him. "Harry James Potter, how could you do this to me? How could you just lie there like that? Don't you know what you're doing to us?"  
  
Ginny could vaguely hear some sort of commotion in the background, but she was focussed solely on the black-haired man in her arms.  
  
Harry remained unresponsive.  
  
"How dare you!" She said desperately, "h-how d-dare you l-l-leave me here all b-by myself?" She started to dissolve into unstoppable sobs.  
  
Ginny leant down to rest her head next to Harry's, listening to his faint, ragged breathing, reassuring herself that he was alive ... but for how long? He couldn't just leave her like that ... he couldn't ...  
  
"H-how," she whispered in his ear in a last, desperate attempt, tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks, "how am I g-going to t-tell your child why D-Daddy's n-never around?"  
  
"You w-won't have t-to..." a barely-heard voice whispered weakly.  
  
Ginny stopped breathing. Maybe, just maybe ...  
  
No, it couldn't be ...  
  
Ginny remained frozen, listening hard for something she must have dreamt she had heard ... maybe it wasn't, she thought, heart sinking. It was just the wind crossing the silent field in a strange, soothing whispering against the frozen robes of all the wounded and dead ...  
  
"G-G-Ginny?"  
  
Ginny whipped her head up in hope, this time. Half-lidded green eyes met hers as if a great deal of effort was being used to keep them open.  
  
"M-my – my ch-child?"  
  
Ginny bent down to press her lips firmly but gently onto Harry's cracked and bleeding ones.  
  
"Yes, Harry ... y-you are g-going to b-be a father ... w-we are going t-to have a child." Ginny said, in relief that Harry was at least responsive, now. "S-so you see, you c-can't g-go now ..."  
  
Harry's face had broken out into a broad grin that somehow made the paleness of his face seem so much less daunting. "I w-would n-never even dr-dream of it ... B-but I'm s-s-so t-tired ..."  
  
"I know, L-Love, b-but you have t-to stay awake for n-now."  
  
Harry nodded his head in compliance.  
  
"You'll be okay, Harry ... You'll be okay."  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
"I w-will, now." He whispered, mustering some energy from the little reserves he had to rest his trembling hand gently on her stomach. "I will, now"  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's kinda crappy, but I just had to write it! And I only wrote it today, so nyah! Okay, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty please with cherries on top and ice cream and sprinkles and whatever else you want, please review! I need to know where I can make improvements for future stories or even this one. I decided not to get this one beta'd because I wanted this to kinda be an audience-beta'd fic. So all you people out there who want to help, just review and tell me how to improve and I will re-edit this story to your satisfaction.  
  
The song at the beginning by Pete Murray just seemed like a perfect match for describing how I feel about Harry's life, and inevitably Ginny's. It's a great song. In fact, go out and buy Pete Murray's album, 'Feeler' ... it's great! And no, I'm not trying to advertise his album because I'm a secret agent for him, or anything, I just thought you'd all appreciate such cool music! :)  
  
Thank you to all those loyal readers out there! You guys make SIYE continue to live on! Keep up the good work!  
  
**Harry and Ginny forever!!**  
  
I own none of the characters or the Harry Potter world ... they are all owned by the wonderful JK Rowling who had better be releasing book 6 soon or else I'll go mad (well, madder than I am now ;) ) 


End file.
